Fairy Tale Endings
by mickeygirl101
Summary: They could have been so much, but there's always a reason why fairy tale endings don't always work out. Brucas. ONESHOT!


Fairy Tale Endings

Brooke brushed away the tears as she packed her suitcase

Brooke brushed away the tears as she packed her suitcase. Who was she kidding? Dropping her clothes, she collapsed on the bed and cried mericilessly. Only an hour ago her dreams could have been fufilled. Brooke could have been happy, but that was long gone.

_Flashback_

"_Lucas?" Brooke answered as she flipped open her phone. For the last hour she had been lying on her couch clutching onto one of Angie's toys looking at pictures of them. Suddenly her phone rang breaking her out of her reverie._

"_Yeah, hey, would you meet me at the rivercourt?" Lucas asked. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_Luke," she started slowly. All of a sudden it dawned on her. This could be important; this could be about Lindsay. "I'll be there." Grabbing her purse and keys with one hand, she shoved her cell phone into her pocket with the other one. _

"_Is everything okay," Brooke yelled towards Lucas as she ran towards him. She could see Lucas, hands in his pockets, staring at the words down on the cement._

"_I've made a lot of mistakes Brooke," he whispered, "Most of them involved you, and I realized tonight. It should have been you writing all these "I love you"s."_

"_Luke," she warned. She knew where this was going. Lucas was obviously hurt and confused, but she couldn't help but hold her breath. This was the fantasy of all her dreams. The one moment where Lucas was hers, not Peyton or Lindsey's. _

"_No Brooke," Lucas argued, "I should have been with you. I should have been the one to hold you when Angie left, not stare and say it would be okay. I should have been the one by your side when you opened C/B, but I wasn't. You know where I was? I was missing someone who'd turned me down. I've always been missing someone who has turned me down." Lucas finally turned around to face Brooke. _

_Brooke hadn't realized how close to Lucas she was. With everyword she seemed to inch forward. Hoping this was a dream she could wake up from. Because she knew that this could never happen._

"_Luke," Brooke was interrupted as Lucas kissed her. She knew she should have pulled away, but she didn't. Instead she stood there and let him. As they broke apart, she stared at him. "Please Lucas, don't."_

"_Why Brooke," Lucas asked, "I finally figured out why we never worked. It's because we kept putting other people first. If we'd just left them alone and done what we wanted we would still be together."_

"_No we wouldn't have," Brooke whispered, "Because I'm not like that. Hell, Lucas, you're not like that."_

"_Brooke we can change that because with you I'm happy." Brooke couldn't help but let a solitary tear slide down her cheeck. Lucas started to brush her tear off as Brooke placed her hand on top of his._

"_Lucas," she cried, "I do love you. I've always loved you, but we can't be. We never could be. I can't look at you with out feeling guilty. My best friend lies awake at night missing you. I could never just be with you. It would break her heart, and I know how that feels."_

"_You're doing it again," Lucas murmerd sadly, "You're putting someone else first. Look, I have two tickets to Vegas. Let's get married tonight. Let's just forget about other people and be us. Two people who have always loved each other." By now Brooke was crying helplessly._

"_No Lucas," Brooke said, "as much as I'd like to say yes. I can't. Everytime we walked by Peyton I'd break inside." Brooke leaned in and kissed him. Lucas drew her in trying not to cry. Pushing away from him, Brooke regained her composure. "Take that ticket and go to Vegas, but take Peyton not me. You two have always been drawn together, and you two have always been in love." Brooke kissed his cheek and turned around. She could see the pain in his face. The way his eyes seemed to mirror the way his heart had shattered, or at least she hoped. As evil as it was, she hoped she had hurt him. If she had hurt him, he would forget about her. Move on to someone better. Turning towards her car, Brooke started to fight back tears as she walked back to her car. She paused as she fingered the handle to her car. "I won't be here when you come back."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going back to New York. You and Peyton can have the house." Brooke opened the door and slide inside before Lucas could catch her. She started the car and drove quickly back to her house._

_End Flashback_

Brooke continued to cry as she hugged her pillow. Lucas was right. She did put others first, and for that she would suffer. However, it was worth it. She kept telling herself that as she pulled her suitcase down the staircase. She paused at the door, tears still streaming down her face.

Driving to the airport was the worst ride of her life.At every light she kept thinking of Lucas's face. The way she had shattered his world. Lucas had been through enough pain. He deserved someone who would always love him, and that someone would be Peyton. Brooke would love him, but not the way Peyton did. Peyton was madly in love with him. Her life was incomplete without him. As much as it pained her, she knew that one day he'd thank her. Lucas would realize that Brooke couldn't be the girl in his fairy tale ending.

Pulling into the airport entrance, Brooke parked her car. She quickly checked her make-up in the car mirror. Grabbing her stuff, she entered the airport.

"A ticket to New York please," Brooke muttered as she searched her purse for her credit card. The attendent nodded as she searched through the databases for a seat. She nodded as she printed out a ticket. Brooke hastily paid for the ticket and grabbed it and walked away hurriedly. She didn't know where she was going to stay, but she couldn't stay in Tree Hill.

As she sat down, waiting to be called, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander. Glancing around she saw an elderly couple waiting to board. She couldn't help but smile. One day she would be like them. Find a guy, marry him, and be happy for the rest of her life. Frowning she knew that guy could have been Lucas. Shaking away a tear, she continued to glance.

There she saw him. His arm wrapped around Peyton. Then he turned around and saw her. Brooke couldn't fight it anymore. She let the tears spill. She grabbed her purse and searched for anything to divert her gaze from Lucas and Peyton. Finding nothing, Brooke looked back at them. Peyton seemed happy. Then again, she hadn't seen Brooke yet. Lucas seemed happy too, but he wasn't.

He had seen Brooke cry. It was then that he realized why Brooke had turned him down. It was too late now to fix anything, but he knew why Brooke had refused to be the girl of his dreams. He glanced at Peyton who seemed so ecstatic. It was her fault, their misery. They would never admit it, but it was the truth. The reason Brooke refused to be the girl in his fairy tale ending was because he was never able to save her.


End file.
